Trixie Beldens Diary
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: Ever wondered what Trixie thinks? Well this is what. (soz about the summary) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1, 1 1 80

Dear Diary,

so today the most embarassing thing happened, so all the bobwhites exsept me'n Jim I got to sit next the _hottest_ boy in the entire world and I was wearing a tank top so i had to wear a strapless bra. so Larry Craft was sitting next to our table (important part) and he walked behind me and my bra fell down (I think he pulled it down) so i slipped it under my butt and got up later (oops..) and the CUTEST boy _ever_ saw it (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) will he ever like me again nrrrrrrrggggggggggg when he smiles at me ugg i want to melt! HE'S SOOOOOOO cute.

JIM :(


	2. Chapter 2, 2 1 80

eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkeeekkk eeekk ekekekekek I know this sounds weird since yesterday but i can't help it it's the best day _ever!_

first Mart teased me and he got _all_ my chores _yes!_ next Jim fell over on me (bad) and he _kissed me!_ and then he asked me out tomorrow! yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes this sounds like wishful thinking but do you think he loves me? please say yes please say yes _please_ say yes okay gtg dusting and maths homework awaits ugg.


	3. Chapter 3, 3 1 80

11 am:

okay for clothes i have to wear some pants cause i'm gonna go riding and i want to wear my gray leopard print shirt so i'll add my good jeans and vwalla done.

make up and hair ( _really!?)_ I'll wear blue-ish silver eye shadow and my pinky lipgloss which makes my lips shiny and i can't tell how much concealer i put on my freckles i hope i'm not wasting my time ohh maybe Jim wont like it..? (doubt it)

now i'll just keep my hair out of my face with a bow

I'll put this in story format now here you go **1 pm:**

Jim and Trixie rode down to the river (remember that there's a drought) and started to get off the horses trixie smiled at jim with a pleading in her eyes Jim apparently understood cause in no time they were thinking of swimming his face was covered in lipgloss and he looked very flustered Trixie was covered in her concealer but none of it was on her face she jumped in the river and everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4 4180

Yesterday was mad! first things first i almost drowned on my date but Mr James mcSexy II saved my life here i quote his journal. Yes i stole his journal what'll he do kill me? doubt it! you'll see why...

 **JIMS JOURNAL**

3/1/80

i'm raving mad! i asked out Trix and she said... YES i am the maddest luckyest person on earth Trix is sooooooooo SEXY so cute hot beautiful i can't name how much i love her (Trix: hmm...)

 **11 am**

first first clothes easy red t-shirt and jeans it's not very hot but it'll do.

next date i'll take trix to Hudson river we can swim in the river and eat and go home or ride the horses.

 **1 PM**

(Jim: i wrote this like a book)

Jim and Trixie rode through the Wheelers game preserve at the edge of the bank of the river was a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a basket on it.

this is going to be fun" Trixie said with her eyes pleading Jim instantly understood (Trix: told you so) and threw his arms around her waist she lifted her head and smothered him in kisses Jim wanted to take her home and never leave her. (Trix: that's what _i_ wanted) they took off their clothes and put on swimmers (Trix: i ignore this bit cause i explained it) Trixie was first in and Jim waited for her to bob over the surface when she never did he jumped in and carried her out she was pale and coughing but she was unconscious Jim called Honey and Brian and gave Trix mouth to mouth and when she didn't wake up Jim just sat there with tears and water running down his face this is when she sat up.

 **TRIXE**

 **4/1/80**

so this happened yesterday scary i don't remember half of it cause i was unconscious but oh well. later.


	5. Chapter 5, 5 1 80

Dear diary

today i was chosen to be the ring master in a parade so yay. Jim wrote me a letter saying that i looked beautiful on my date. *sigh* he is soo perfect!

(pretend this is flower shaped ish) He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me! i don't know i'm mad i mean really he would prefer a prettier girl just look at me mop of sandy mess frecles I'll never get asked out... Again. :(


	6. Chapter 6, 6 1 80 JIM

Trixie is so hot in her ring master outfit! she looks nice with tinsy tiny pig tails and black and white horizontal striped t-shirt a black hoodie and a black mini skirt black and white and black patterned leggings and slip shoes made of elastic. *sigh* she is soo sexy!


	7. Chapter 7, 6 1 80 TRIX

uhgg Jim probably thinks i look stupid!

I mean when Honey and Dan said i looked nice they were trying to be nice right? Reddy ran away last night like when Mago Birch was "marauding" around he looked exacly the same!


	8. Chapter 8, 7 1 80

Jim's gone and Redyy he came back last night (Reddy) and then when i was walking him he ran away Brian said to stop fretting and when i said "your best friend didn't go missing and _you_ didn't loose Reddy" he said Jim _was_ his best friend and he'd get in more trouble than me for Reddy (?..) he did though...

My "ring mastering" as Honey put it is going good but really it's easy just hold one end of a stick trow it and catch the other end!


	9. Chapter 9, 8 1 80

Reddy's back Jim's not but i found a weird man talking to him self hanging around the game preserve he called himself Jack Maypenny i talked to Mr Maypenny and he said he wasn't related to anyone named Jack who wasn't dead (hmm...?) oh and mart is acting weird he said he was full after one seve at dinner _but_ it was chicken so i'm not complaining

Honey said i was going mad about Jim missing and blaming it on other people but i disagree she's also acting weird (hmm...)


	10. Chapter 10, 9 1 80

Mart and Honey are _weird_ i could have sworn Honey called Mart Mark (?)

Di me and Dan made a pact without the Bob-  
Brian.

found a new clue a trail of torn up paper i followed it and saw a deserted camp i would have investigated but i don't trust "Honey"


	11. Chapter 11, 10 1 80

**5 AM**

Trixie walked to where she saw the paper trail and crawled through the bush and she was shocked at what she saw..

 **JIM**

i couldn't believe it as i saw a mop of hair pop over the top of a bush a pair of china blue eyes joined it the a freckled nose and it all popped down and ran away.

 **TRIX.**

i ran as fast as i could to the police station and told spider webster the (very rushed) story he stared at me like i had a third arm then calleds seagent molison and ordered me to show him where in tno time flat we were there surrounding the small campjim smiled at me and lipped "love you" to me i almost fainted but my brain was on the mission so i just blushed the police had now made a tight circle around the camp sergeant Molison jumped out gun to "Jacks" back put your hands up he commanded as "Diego Foster" put them up

we let Mart Honey and Jim go and saved the DAY!


	12. Note

**Hello i have made a difficult decision to delete this story or at least discontinue it because i have all my facts wrong here's my list of why:**

 **the Trixie books ended in 1986 not 1980**

 **this is supposed to be based at winter but because i'm Australian i got these facts wrong and thought it was summer... whoops.**

 **i'm home-schooled so i forgot there was a school holiday**

 **i made chapter three all wrong**

 **i was not paying any attention to the names of the day**

 **so that's why i will discontinue i'm so sorry if you adored this maybe i'll fix it up and stuff but for now i'm sorry but you can check out my other trixie storys i'll now trying to pay more attention to**

 **3 3**


End file.
